


Helpless

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week Day 4, Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, i guess, its just fluff with no plot, its more lingerie, light bondage??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: A few times Yuuri makes Viktor helplessly in love.18OI AU Week Day 4: A/B/O Dynamics





	Helpless

Yuuri lifting him had always been Viktor’s favorite part of their pair skates throughout their career.   
Today, Viktor’s favorite part of his retirement was taking care of Yuuri and carrying him to bed.

“I’m okay…” Yuuri mumbled into his shoulder, even as his hips ground against Viktor’s. He clung to Viktor even when his back hit their soft mattress.

“I’ll take care of you,starlight,” Viktor kissed his husbands cheek, pressing a hand between his legs.

He had been so, so good. They made it through a whole dinner on their date night before Viktor noticed.

“Ah--wait,” Yuuri whimpered, his hips pushing back into Viktor’s palm. Viktor withdrew, looking into Yuuri’s eyes. They had only been off repressant medication for a month, and it would be another few months until their cycles aligned. If anything, Viktor had thought he would be first.

“Under the bed-- ah-- don’t stop---” Yuuri keened. Viktor frowned, helpless as what to do. He knelt down, keeping a hand on Yuuri’s knee as he swept one under the bed. He pulled the box his hand smacked against out, a low appreciative growl escaping from his throat.

“Yuuri, my love… A present?” Viktor pulled open the box and pulled aside the tissue paper. He already knew what it was-- he purchased most of their toys and a few thongs from the website, but not recently.

“Uhm,” Yuuri gulped from the bed.

“Did you… oh…” Viktor flushed, pulling the black leather corset with two large straps hanging off the bottom, the inside of it lined with red velvet. “Eros… will you wear this for me?”

“Yeah. Help. Please.”

Viktor pulled Yuuri’s clothes off, peppering his naked skin with feather light kisses. He wound the corset around Yuuri’s waist before fastening the buckles.

“Legs…” Yuuri whimpered when Viktor played with the remaining straps without the slightest idea to do.

“Wow...Always full of surprises…” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s hands after pulling them from his hair. He guided Yuuri’s legs upward, bucking the leather straps around his thick thighs. Viktor gulped-- the harness held his legs up perfectly, putting him on display. He was ready to devour.

“Hurry up,” Yuuri gasped. “I need you,”

~  
Viktor had unclipped Yuuri’s legs from the harness, allowing him to rest his legs. He didn’t get much further than that, tangled up with his mate. Yuuri slept with his mouth and nose pressed against the curve of Viktor’s neck, his weight a comfortable pressure on top of Viktor. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor giggled. “I have to pee, love.”

Yuuri grumbled something angry-sounding, his feet sliding up Viktor’s leg and arms tightening possessively around him.

“Yuuri, I have to walk Makka,” Viktor brushed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. His bedhead was so cute. How was it possible for Yuuri to be beautiful 24/7?

Yuuri made another disgruntled noise, pressing his mouth harder into Viktor’s neck and lightly nipping at the sensitive skin.

“Oh. Okay. Okay.” Viktor gulped. “I’ll stay.”  
~  
One month later, and Viktor could barely make it back from teaching lessons. His whole entire being throbbed with need for Yuuri. By some miracle he had aligned with Yuuri- or at least the date they had marked when Yuuri had last had his heat.

Viktor burst into the house, throwing off his shoes at the door. He found Yuuri in the kitchen, stirring milk and sugar into his tea sleepily.

“Good morning,” Viktor purred, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and pressing his hard on against Yuuri’s ass.

“Mmmmh,” Yuuri pushed back-- pushed him away instead of clawing at him wantoningly like Viktor had expected.

“Yuuri? I’m sorry-- I thought.” Viktor could smell the ginger in the tea, see Yuuri rubbing at his eyes. “That you’d be… in heat…” Viktor swallowed back the anxiety that welled in his throat. “Are you mad?”

“ ‘m tired,” Yuuri yawned, leaning back into his husband.

“It’s nearly noon, love..” Viktor rested his hands on Yuuri’s hips.

“I can take care of you…” Yuuri said through the lip of his mug, taking a long sip of tea.

“I want you… but only if you do…” Viktor sighed. Yuuri set down the mug and stretched tantalizingly.

“Can we do it here? I don’t want to change the sheets,” Yuuri turned into another cat-like stretch.

“Yeah. Yes. Totally,” Viktor nodded, his mouth filling with drool as he watched Yuuri shimmy out of his fuzzy shorts and kicked them to the floor. Viktor helped him up onto the counter, stopping to stare at his mate.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked sweetly, undoing the zipper of Viktor’s jacket.

“Soft…” Viktor purred, running his hands lovingly around Yuuri’s middle. He stiffened, but ignored Viktor, pushing off his jacket before hopping back off the counter to push his track pants off. Viktor nearly came just at the feeling of Yuuri’s hot, wet mouth around him, Yuuri’s hands sliding up his hips to his stomach.

“Soft.” Yuuri pouted, slapping Viktor’s stomach with a coy look at his husband.

“Sorry. I love it though.” Viktor sighed sheepishly.

“It’s bad foreplay.” Yuuri climbed back onto the kitchen counter. Yuuri hooked his legs around Viktor’s waist before pulling him closer, his heel digging into the small of his back.

Viktor pressed into Yuuri after tenderly preparing him with his hands, devouring the best meal he had ever eaten in the kitchen.

Sated for the time being, he took Yuuri to the shower, washing his hair in the shower as a small thank you for being patient for him.   
~  
Viktor was worried. It was past Viktor’s third rut, and the third one Yuuri had missed his heat altogether. Yuuri showed minimal interest in Viktor during his rut and spent less time at the rink and more in his bed.

“Yuuri… we need to talk… about…” Viktor froze at the door of their bedroom. Amazon boxes littered the floor, open and empty. Yuuri looked up from his nest of blankets, everything from sheepskin to fuzzy soft fabric printed with snowmen. A half-built bassinet lay next to their bed, and Yuuri looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Yuuri… are you not telling me something?” The heat issue could wait, apparently.

“No.” Yuuri said it so quickly and honestly Viktor couldn’t doubt him. Yuuri took longer to reply when he had to think up a lie. “I...I felt like we really needed...these..” Yuuri looked down at the mountain of blankets he was burrito’d in.   
Suddenly, it all made sense.

“Yuuri,” Viktor blinked rapidly. “Let’s go to the chemist?”

~  
Viktor had mistaken Yuuri’s typical softness for something for something far less exciting.   
With five tests and two instagram stories of proof, Viktor couldn’t think of anything he loved more than Yuuri’s round belly. He kissed it after he kissed Yuuri awake in the morning and any time he had step out without Yuuri. Viktor loved Yuuri most when he was wearing one of Viktor’s shirts, the hem pulled up by the swell of his stomach. It didn’t hurt that Yuuri had stopped wearing pants when he could help it. He spent most of his time in his nest of blankets, his nose buried in whatever piece of clothing Viktor had worn most recently. Viktor added to the nest, buying any soft blanket or pillow he came across between home and the rink just incase Yuuri needed another one in the small of his back. He treasured the way Yuuri walked, and how he stood with a hand resting on his stomach, fingers spread gently over the soft curve. 

While Yuuri got annoyed, Viktor puffed up with pride at the comment’s they got on their trips together. Grandmothers whispered about big Russian babies and small frames. No one knew how strong Yuuri was, after all. Yuuri never complained, even when Viktor could tell his back was aching, or that he was upset about his shoes no longer fitting.

Not even when they reached a full week after Yuuri’s due date, and he was still very heavily pregnant.  
Viktor was helplessly in love, and he had no idea how he would handle having another part of Yuuri in the world. Would his heart burst? Or would he just love even more and even greater?

“Vitya.” Yuuri pulled Viktor down by his tie at their student’s gala. “When we get back to the hotel, I want you in me.”

Viktor gulped, feeling his knees go weak with wanting. “Yes. Okay.”

“Hard. Maybe you can induce labor.” Yuuri purred. Viktor nodded, helpless.


End file.
